


Malleable

by arcadian_dream



Category: The Mighty Boosh (RPF)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadian_dream/pseuds/arcadian_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is soft; so soft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malleable

He is soft; so soft.

It is part of what she loves about him, that softness. That – malleability. It is as though one can take the parts that make up the whole that is Julian and ball them up into one's hand and just _hold_ them in a way she has never known before.

And, she supposes, in a way that she won't ever know again.

Because this is it, for her.

This: Julia, and Julian, and this bed with its rumpled duvet and twisted sheets and the familiar comfort of his body next to hers; the heat and weight of him as it presses into and against her and, for a moment, she feels as though it is she who is being taken apart and balled up and just _held_ in the palm of his hand.

Which is - of course - soft.

Julia smiles as the thought crosses her mind; and though he cannot see the twitching of her lips in the dark, Julia is convinced that Julian can see it in some way; that he knows. Still smiling, Julia leans across and brushes her lips against her Julian's softly; so softly that the dry flaking skin of his lips barely makes contact with hers and, Julia thinks, if one were looking one could pinpoint the slivers of low light that marked their mouths as two separate entities.

"What was that for?" Julian asks, his voice a hoarse rumble in the darkness.

"Do I need a reason?"

Julian smiles and shakes his head from side-to-side, "Not at all," he answers, "Not at all."

"Then here," Julia whispers as she shifts so close that if she moved any nearer she would, by necessity, be on top of him. "Have another unreasonable kiss," she adds. She raises herself up on one elbow and leans into another kiss. This time, though, there is nothing soft about it; nothing at all. Julia presses her lips firmly to Julian's and, reaching over him, buries her hand – her fingers long and slender – in the ruffled mop of hair, twisting the strands haphazardly around her fingers as they kiss.

"Easy there," Julian says, his words muffled by Julia's mouth. His tongue, thick and languorous, skims the hard, enamel surface of Julia's teeth as he forms the words.

Julia pulls back. "Sorry," she says absently. As soon as the word is spoken it may as well never have been uttered – it is swallowed, wholly, by the Cheshire cat grin that flits over the soft, pink flesh of Julia's mouth as she crushes her lips to Julian's once more.

As she does so, Julia re-positions herself: throwing a leg over Julian's hips, she straddles him. Easing back on her haunches, she releases a fistful of Julian's hair from her grip and breaks the kiss. She inches, slowly, down the length of him, until she is able to press her mouth to the protuberance of his belly. Lightly, she trails a series of chaste kisses over the skin; from the base of Julian's sternum to the sloping hollow of his navel.

He moans, softly: the reverberating sound an invisible undulation in the night.

Julia presses the heels of her palms to Julian's hips. She runs her tongue, firm and flat, over his stomach, from the tender, pale flesh to the trail of intermittent coarse hairs that disappear beneath the sheaf of his underpants. As Julia traces shapes in saliva on her husband's belly, she hooks her fingers underneath the waistband of her partner's pants. Her tongue continues its meandering and, soon, she is lapping at Julian's stiffening cock through the cotton of his underpants.

"Jules," he whispers hoarsely, as he writhes beneath her on the bed.

Smirking, Julia sucks fiercely at his cock through the fabric, the once-white cotton now stained a darker shade with the wetness of sweat and saliva and pre-ejaculate as the head of Julian's cock grazes the confines of his pants. Julian thrusts, gently, against the movements of her mouth. Julia tugs his underpants down over his hips and upper thighs, exposing Julian's prick to the still air of their bedroom; to each warm breath as it rolls off of Julia's tongue; to the lightly cracked skin of her bottom lip, and the slick heat of her mouth as she takes the straining head of Julian's prick between her lips and runs her tongue flat and slow, along the slit.

Julian gasps as Julia's mouth continues teasing him and, soon, he is thrusting once more into her mouth, the length of his shaft sliding against Julia's tongue as she holds him in her mouth. Julian's breathing comes in short, ragged breaths. Julia can feel the thick muscle of his thighs tense beneath her palms. She releases his cock from her mouth, and he emits a moan, his imminent climax thwarted.

"Sssh," Julia soothes. Easing back a little, she grips his cock at the base and, gently, presses it forward, laying it flat against his body, buried in the coarse forest of his pubic hair. Julian grunts; he shifts and twists and whimpers; his voice low and high all at once; sharp and yet soft in the night.

Holding Julian's cock in place, Julia runs her tongue along its underside, teasing the tender skin and eliciting yet another mournful exhalation of longing from Julian's lips. Pressing on, Julia positions her thumb and forefinger at Julian's now-exposed arse: as she slips a finger inside him, she presses, hard, with the thumb of the same hand against Julian's perineum. He jerks his hips up and away and, in that moment, Julia releases the pressure of her hold on Julian's cock and, running her hand along his shaft as she manipulates that sensitive part of his anatomy, draws forth a deep, shuddering orgasm from the very base of Julian's soft, quivering belly. He comes, spilling his semen on that same part of himself; a pearlescent trail streaking over the pale skin.

Julia extricates her hands and inches her way up between Julian's thighs. She leans down and, looking up at him through her lashes, holds his gaze as she laps at his stomach, savouring the taste of him on her lips and her tongue before swallowing with a contented sigh.

"C'mere," Julian says. His voice is weak and little more than a collection of cracked shards haphazardly collected on his tongue. He reaches for Julia and pulls her to him in a long, slow kiss and, beneath the touch of his broad, flat hands and the tender, enveloping warmth of him, Julia melts, into and against him, until it feels as though the two are inextricably entwined.

They are soft; so soft.


End file.
